


May 31, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Injuries from a creature's claws caused Amos to smile.





	May 31, 2003

I never created DC.

Injuries from a creature's claws caused Amos to smile after he wasn't useless when he protected his daughter recently.

THE END


End file.
